1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flushable toilet stools generally and more particularly to a toilet stool which is flushed by lifting the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows many portable toilet stools and also flushable toilets are well known in the Art. However, portable toilet stools for use in camp grounds having sewer systems to which the toilet stool is connected and which are flushed by merely lifting the toilet stool are not known.